Tourniquet
by Neko-Bakura
Summary: Hey well this is a one-shot song fic bout Yugi walking home on his own and get pulled into alley sorry but its not Yaoi...will Yugi make it though? its R-Rate for lanuage and abuse! enjoy and plz review and no flames!


Tourniquet!!!!  
  
Neko: Hello im back yet again and so soon too...im back with another One-Shot Song fic. This one is about Yugi gets attacked on his way home from the aracade with his friends. Yugi wants to go home early to see how Yami is, but someone feel evil so they pull Yugi into an alley.....read the fic to figure out what happens...the song dedicated to this story is Tourniquet by Evanescence. Enjoy!!! I dont own YuGiOh but i wished i did...this is an angst story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yugi left the gang to go home and see Yami, he walked through darkened streets, the coldness hit his face hard. He felt a shiver go up his spine, he had a feeling he was being watched, but by who was all he could think. He carried on walking, the sky became even darker, Yugi started to shiver, he wished he wasnt on his own.   
  
*I tried to kill the pain,  
  
But only brought more.  
  
(So much more)  
  
I lay dying,  
  
And I'm pouring  
  
*crimson regret, and betrayal.  
  
That feeling of someone watching him became so strong it scared Yugi more now. Out of no-where a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind, Yugi yelped in fright, he tried to pull away but the grasp was to hard for him. He was throw hard up against a cold, hard stone wall. It caused him to splutter some blood. He looked up to see a fist coming into connection with his face. His head started throbbing. He screamed out loud.  
  
*I'm dying,  
  
Praying,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
*Screaming.  
  
The guy hit him hard across the face again. "shut the fuck up you stupid little shit" he snapped at Yugi. Yugi trembled, he felt a hard strong knee against his stomache, he gasped for air. Tears leaked out of his eyes, this was getting to much for him, he couldnt take no-more of this. More the hits came and more the kicks with it, blood was every where, bruises were starting to become visiable, cuts covered his whole face and body. Yugi fell to the floor crying in pain, but even though he was down, crying and gasping for air to reach his lungs the beating still came.  
  
*Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
*Return to me salvation.  
  
Yugi could feel his head getting cloudier and his vision going blurry. He wished his friends were here to help him or even his Yami. He needed him, he couldnt cope on his own, he needed help, he needed to be saved, but he knew no-one would hear his cries. The guy carried on hitting him, seeing this poor young youth in pain put him through so much pleasure, he wanted the kid to beg for mercy, and when he did recieve it, he was going to decline it, he enjoyed torturing young children, it was his favourite thing. He looked down as he saw the boy's eyes slowly closing, he laughed causing a shiver to go down Yugi's spine.  
  
*Do you remember me;  
  
Lost for so long?  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
*Or will you forget me?  
  
  
  
Yami felt the coldness go down his spine. He had a bad feeling, something wasnt right. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the aracade, something was scaring Yugi and he wanted to know. He walked through the dark streets, all the way to the aracade, there he saw the gang. He walked up to them. Joey was the first to notice Yami. "Hey yami what you doing here?" he asked him. But Yami just looked at Joey with a serious face "Wheres Yugi" he said looking around. The gang looked at Yami as horror struck their faces.   
  
*I'm dying,  
  
Praying,  
  
Bleeding,  
  
*Screaming.  
  
Joey took a step forward to Yami. "He went home around 30minutes ago Yami to go and see how you are" he said Yami felt the coldness in his stomach. He was worried to death now, his Hikari was in trouble and he didnt know where he was. Yami looked at Joey "shit" he said running out of the aracade. Joey and the rest of the gang watched Yami worried they too ran out of the place and followed Yami. Yami couldnt think straight, his Hikair was out there somewhere in the dark scared, and no-one knows where.   
  
*Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
*Return to me salvation.  
  
Yami decided to try mind link. 'Yugi, Yugi can you hear me' he called out desperatly. After what seemed minutes was a muffled small voice, that was shaking 'Y-Yami p-please help me, it hurts' he said before his end of the link went dead. Yami's insides went cold, he stopped running, his face paled. The rest of teh gang caught up, they looked at the state Yami's face was, they looked worriedly to eachother. tea was the first to speak " Is everything ok Yami?" she asked him. Yami could only look at her and shake his head. He looked around the alley's he felt the link really strong around this are he thought. He heard a small wimper and cry, Yami looked at the alley it came from and shouted with all his might "YUGI" and ran. The gang followed worriedly. AS the entered the alley there they saw it.  
  
*(Return to me salvation)  
  
(I want to DIE!)  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
Return to me salvation.  
  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
  
*Return to me salvation.  
  
Yami rushed forward and pushed the guy off of Yugi. "You son of a bitch pick on me huh?" he screamed at the guy, but teh guy smirked and kicked Yami out of the way and leaned down to Yugi's side and pulled out a knife. He stuck the knife straight into Yugi's side. Yugi screamed out in pain, the rest of the gang screamed aswell, the guy got taken back and stood up and turned around to run but Yami started at him. Cold flooded his eyes, "MIND CRUSH" he screamed, the guy fell to the floor and lay lifeless. Yugi gasped trying to take in breathes. Tea ran up to Yugi lifting his head. "You cant leave me Yugi, you said you wanted to take me out of a date tomorrow, this was going to be our very first date" she said as tears rolled down the side of her cheek. Yugi looked up at her and smiled, blood slipped from the side of his mouth, "Tea i love you" he coughed out, his eyes started to close. Tea looked down at him "no Yugi dont do this please" she shouted to him leaning down to kiss him "i love you too" she said. Sirions could be heard form the background.   
  
*My wounds cry for the grave.  
  
My soul cries for deliverance.  
  
Will I be denied?  
  
*Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.  
  
In Hospital Tea sat at Yugi's side clutching his hands in hers, crying. Yugi layed there motionless, the heart monitor kept beeping. She was going to stay there till he woke up. The doctors came in and looked at Tea. The walked towards the girl and asked to speak to her outside. From inside the room Yami, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik all stood there waiting for the news. They heard a cry from Tea, she entered the room and grabbed Yugi's hands, "Please show improvements Yugi, if you dont then your going to be taken off this life support machine" she cried the rest of the gang held their breathes tehy couldnt believe it was this serious. Yami felt a pain in his heart and he cried his eyes out, "please Yugi, please come back" he said. Tea sat next to him, im going to wait til he wakes up was her thoughts. She waited and waited. But how long could she wait was her question. Then as if something inside her had opened up, Yugi's fingers started to move, she squeeled in excitment, "He's waking, he waking" she shouted, everyone looked at Yugi even the doctors came in, his eyes slowly opening. Tea smiled to Yugi, she was never going to leave his side, never!!!  
  
*(Return to us salvation)  
  
*(Return to us salvation...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko: Well what did you all think, please review, and your all lucky coz i woz going to kill Yugi but my friend Tarja said no dont kill the innocent 1 Damn her!!! Ahh well please review with your opinions thankies!!! 


End file.
